La vida en un crucigrama
by R.S.Black
Summary: Lleva doce años encerrado en esa celda, y solo quiere buscar venganza. Porque el Sirius de ahora no es ni siquiera la sombre de lo que era antes, porque los años se han llevado su juventud, pero no sus ganas de vivir.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Viñeta escrita para 30vicios en Livejournal._

* * *

**La vida en un crucigrama.**

No sabe en qué día se encuentra. Si es de día o es de noche o si solo está soñando con cosas sin sentido que pronto, cuando despierte, solo quedarán reducidas a eso. No sabe que ha pasado en ese tiempo que ha estado encerrado, no recuerda si ha comido o simplemente se ha mantenido en pie por las meras ganas de vengarse, solo recuerda que su nombre es Sirius, que es mago y que antaño tuvo un mejor amigo que murió dando su vida por un futuro mejor para su hijo y que fue traicionado por un maldito cobarde llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Está aburrido de ver siempre las mismas paredes de piedra. De oler la misma inmundicia de ese lugar, mezclado con la comida rancia que le pasan por la puerta. La esperanza de salir de ahí lo abandonó hace mucho tiempo y ahora solo tiene a las ratas y a los dementores para hacerle compañía.

Hace doce años que está obligado a dormir en esa celda, que se tiene que abrigar con esos harapos rotos y sucios, que el cabello le creció hasta los codos y que su rostro se deformó provocando que lo que aún queda de Sirius Black no sea ni siquiera la sombra de lo que había sido en sus años mozos.

Su rostro demacrado se gira al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta. No sabe que hora es y no lo encuentra necesario, pero la hora de la cena aún no llega y nunca abren la maldita puerta para otra cosa que no sea para dejar un plato lleno de una mezcolanza extraña y maloliente y para comprobar si aún sigue vivo.

Tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para poder diferenciar a la figura de zapatos negros y bien lustrados en la oscuridad que predomina en la celda. Al levantar la mirada con un leve halo de demencia, se encuentra con un hombre enfundado en un traje gris y corbata que tiene un diario bajo el brazo y un pañuelo que utiliza para taparse la nariz y la boca en un intento desesperado de no sentir el fuerte olor a suciedad.

Sirius Black, sentado en el suelo de piedra con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada contra el pecho, sonríe lacónicamente al verlo y dirige su mirada al sombrero verde lima que el robusto señor tiene en la cabeza.

-Joven Black.

Sonríe de nuevo al notar la manera en que el señor arruga la nariz por el terrible olor al quitarse el pañuelo y guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. El hombre se quita el sombrero y lo apoya en su pecho mientras hace una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

-Soy Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia.

-Usted dirá, señor Fudge.

Lo dice lento y la voz choca contra las paredes provocando un leve eco. Hace tanto tiempo que no la utiliza que la escucha extraña y más grave que la última vez hace doce años.

-Oh, no, no vengo para nada en especial, solo… bueno...-Fudge suelta una risita nerviosa mientras juega con el sombrero-solo inspeccionaba por aquí y me entró curiosidad por saber como se encuentra, joven.

-Bueno, me siento como se supone que me debo sentir en un lugar como éste.

-¿No se siente usted extraño, joven Black? Digo, ¿No se siente…diferente, tal vez?-Sirius sabe que ese señor se siente nervioso por estar encerrado ahí con él y tampoco lo culpa, la verdad, su aspecto no es, precisamente, el de una persona en su sano juicio.

-Siento frío todo el día, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

-Oh, bueno, es normal por los… si, bueno, es normal.

-Si.

- Y, dígame ¿Ha pensado en algo últimamente?

Ha pensado en muchas cosas, en realidad. Ha pensado en James y en Lily, en la fotografía del pequeño Harry montado en la escoba de juguete que le regaló para su cumpleaños. Ha estado pensando en que ya está cansado de estar encerrado y en que si algún día podrá volver a ver la luz del sol o si, simplemente, se dejará morir dentro de algunos años. Si Peter se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo o si Remus ha sufrido con la luna llena.

-No mucho, la verdad.

-Oh, bueno, será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde y el deber me llama.

-Señor Fudge.-lo llama antes de que se acerque a la puerta-¿Terminó de leer el diario?

Observa como el hombre dirige su mirada nerviosa hacia el diario bajo su brazo y la manera en que la conecta después con la suya. Asiente con la cabeza y frunce el ceño levemente.

-¿Lo pregunta por algo en especial, joven?

-Oh, no, por nada en especial, es solo que extraño los crucigramas.

-Ah, ya veo.

El ministro de magia está sorprendido y lo mira vacilante mientras carraspea nervioso. Al final, decide que no hay nada de malo en dejarle el diario y se lo pasa con cautela.

-Gracias.

-Hasta luego, señor Black.

Cuando el ministro sale de la celda en la que Sirius está encerrado, el hombre de sonrisa quebrada desenrolla en papel con calculada rapidez y ojea un poco buscando algo que leer. En la primera página hay una fotografía en blanco y negro de un grupo de personas que saludan efusivamente a la cámara mientras una enorme pirámide egipcia se muestra imponente a sus espaldas.

_"Funcionario del Ministerio de la magia recibe un gran premio"_

Sirius lee el pié de foto y la vuelve a apreciar más detenidamente. El tal Arthur Weasley debía ser el hombre calvo a la derecha de la fotografía que rodeaba a una mujer baja y gordita por los hombros. Los hijos debían ser las otras siete personas, los tres más altos estaban al lado de dos chicos iguales que sonreían a la cámara, la única niña se veía aún demasiado pequeña al lado del niño larguirucho que la rodeaba protectoramente y que tenía una rata a la que le faltaba un dedo en el hombro derecho.

_Pettigrew._

Sirius se apresura a detallar a la rata. Demasiado vieja para serlo de verdad, con más pelo en la cabeza que en las otras partes del cuerpo, gorda y sin un dedo en una de las patas delanteras. No hay duda de que ese es Peter en su forma de animago, maldito cobarde, se ha estado escondiendo durante doce años de…

Sirius siente como el corazón le palpita emocionado. Siente como la esperanza de salir de ahí crece de manera inesperada y la ilusión de al fin poder vengar la muerte de James nace en su interior haciéndole sonreír por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo.

Se pone de pie rápidamente, lee por última vez el pié de foto y, la última frase se le queda grabada en la memoria "_… el nuevo año escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley." _

Es su oportunidad de buscar venganza. Es su oportunidad de al fin saldar cuentas con Peter Pettigrew y de poder salir de ese lugar.

Rasga el papel con ímpetu y lo estruja con las dos manos asimilando todo lo que ha pasado.

Esa noche, Sirius piensa en la manera en que su sed de venganza aumenta, y un _está en Hogwarts _retumba en su cabeza hasta que se duerme pensando en que un día no muy lejano, su suerte va a cambiar y va a poder tener un mejor futuro que el pasado que le tocó vivir.


End file.
